A Not So Quiet Night
by Callisto-HK
Summary: A supposedly clear hunt turns to a whole new level of problem. Something which needs more than hunting skills to deal with. /Set in season 2. Rated T for language./
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** This story again takes place in season 2. I'm sure I've explained plenty of times that why I feel good to write about the boys in that period of time, so I'll skip that part! :D  
_

_The main idea of this story has been bugging me for a long time. Like months! So I decided to give it a chance and here's the result. _

_Hope you like it and please don't spare me your comments. **I'd love to know what you think about every chapter. :)**_

**_.  
_**

* * *

**.**

**A Not So Quiet Night - 1**

**.**

"Dean, promise me you won't do anything stupid after this. Go and live your life, please Dean. You deserve to have some happiness." Sam pleaded .

"Of course I deserve happiness."Dean turned around to look at Sam. "And I have it. OK,Maybe not exactly at the moment. What are you talking about, anyway?"

"I'm saying .. Dean.. If I didn't make it, I want you to be happy. Please Dean. "

"Sam. Your injuries are not enough to kill you. Don't be stupid."

Sam stared at him in disbelief .

"What?" Dean stared back."Nobody dies from a broken arm and a mild concussion. Man, your ribs are not even cracked, you look better than me. Why in the hell you think you may not walk outa this in one piece?"

"My stomach?"

"What about your stomach?"

"The fact that it's ripped open?"

"Sam. Your stomach is perfectly fine. I got that bastard before it could open your stomach. Don't be such a sissy."

Sam brought his head up, looking at his belly in shock. "You got that thing?"

"Yes Sammy, I got it . Now try and sit up and lean against the wall. Here, I'll help you." Dean helped Sam to sit up.

"So why are we still here? Why don't we just leave?"

"Wow, good question, why hadn't it come to my mind before?" Dean rolled his eyes. "Because we're stuck in an abandoned old mine, that's why. And even if we find a way to leave this damn fuggy hole, there is still another creature out there waiting for us and I'm out of ammo. "

"So , what's your plan?"

"I'm working on it. You just keep your eyes open and let me have some peace of mind, then I'm sure I'll be able to find some way."

Sam nodded like a 4 year old kid and just kept looking at Dean, making Dean smile, thinking about how young Sam was looking whenever he had a concussion or his mind wasn't fully on the job .

"They aren't werewolves." Sam announced after a few minutes.

"So your mind has started working again?" Dean stepped back from the hole which used to be the entrance before getting blocked by the tonne of debris and stones."No they're not, which is so not good since they won't leave here even when the night is over."

"What's the time?"

"A little past midnight. Why ?"

"Just wanted to know how long have I been out of it. "

"Around 10 minutes. I believe most of it was because of the shock."

"What are they ?"

"Never realized that coherency is such a good thing. Stop jumping from one subject to another." Dean sighed. "We don't know Sammy, remember? We came here almost hundred percent sure that we'll kill a werewolf, just ONE werewolf, and we'll head back home. Anyway, I almost believe we're facing an Amarok. "

"A what?"

"Amarok. Gigantic wolves which hunt down and devour anyone foolish enough to hunt alone at night. The only problem is we weren't hunting alone and the Amarok is supposed to hunt alone not in packs. "

"They're in packs?" Sam queried.

"Well, not exactly. But I just killed one of them and there's at least another one out there."

"How do you know about this creature anyway?" Sam pulled himself up a little more." I don't remember we've ever seen one before and I'm sure there's nothing about them in Dad's journal."

Dean glared at Sam. "I may not look so expert and watchful in your eyes, but I do study and research and I know when's the time to take it serious. "

"Dean, I didn't mean it to sound like that."

"I know." Dean leaned against the wall and sunk down."I'm just tired."

"You know, you're the best hunter I've ever met, and I mean it, because even Dad never used to look at cases the way you do."Sam continued.

Dean snorted."Oh I'm flattered. Enough, man. I said I know you didn't mean it like that. "

"Do we need silver bullet to kill these..these.. Amoroks?"

"Amarok, and yes, we still need silver bullets, which are in the truck of Impala . Well except the one bullet that I still have in my gun ."

"One is better than nothing."

"It sure is."

"Where is it?"

"I just said, in my gun."

"No, the body of the other Amarok you've killed ."

"Coherency Sammy, Coherency."Dean rolled his eyes. "Right there." he pointed to the other side of the mine .

"How did you move it?"

"Do we really need to go that way again?" Dean asked as he started toward Sam.

"What way?" Sam was confused.

"The way that I say I may not look strong in your eyes. Then you say you didn't mean it that way. And all those blah blah blah." He grabbed Sam's head to look into his eyes and check his pupils.

"Ouch.. Warn me before doing that, would you?" Sam protested .

"Man, I moved my damn tired body and approached you. Why do you think I would do that? To kiss you? "Dean turned the light away. "Did that hurt?"

"Hmm.. Not so much.. A little."

"You should stay awake, sorry Bro. We just can't risk it here with no way to get help."

"You sound like you're gonna leave me here." Sam concluded.

"Just for a few minutes.." Dean grabbed a shotgun and gave it to Sam." I should check the other tunnel to see if I can find a way out of this hell."

"What can I do with a shotgun? Besides, that thing can't get here." Sam asked.

"I know, but can't be too careful." Dean stood. "I'll be right back and I'm telling you, if I find you with your eyes shut, I'll kick your ass. So, keep them open."

"Just Go." Sam mumbled.

...

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you." Dean's voice startled Sam.

"What?"

"Your eyes were closed and I told you I'd kick your ass if I found them close." Dean embedded his gun in his jeans waistband .

"I was awake."

"Yeah, that's why you heard me coming back so good. Dude, you were out of it."

"Whatever, I'm awake now. I was...Dean, I couldn't remember." Sam posed suddenly.

"Remember what? My face? Boy, you have some kinda short-term memory."

"Why would I want to remember your face?" Sam wrinkled his nose."I'm talking about today. The event of me getting attacked.. I can't even remember we packing and coming here."

"You remember that you're concussed, though. Right? Cuz that'd be enough to explain the rest."Dean started to pack their stuff." What do you want to remember? Ask me. I can tell you."

"You're packing." Sam pointed.

"You're observing."

"We're leaving?"

"We're leaving."

"Dean."

"Sam."

"DEAN."

"What?" Dean laughed. "Alright, yeah. I've found a way, I'm not sure it'll lead us out, but it's worth a shot. Better than sitting here."

"How is that you're not sure?"

"I felt the airflow but I didn't go to find the exact source. I couldn't leave you here alone."

"I can protect myself." Sam complained.

"Yeah, with shut eyes. Sure. I was worried about your concussion, not about getting attacked."

"Getting attacked. How did I get attacked before?"

"You weren't kidding when you said you don't remember..." he put their duffel bags on his shoulder."Come on, we need to go, I'll expailin it for you." he helped Sam up.

The wave of dizziness assaulted Sam as he rose to his feet, making him bend forward and throw up on the cement floor.

"Whoa, whoa, easy.." Dean put his duffel down and grabbed a bottle of water, handing it to Sam when he was done retching.

"Thanks." Sam said after taking a sip of water to clean his mouth.

"No problem. You ready for this?"

"Yup, I'm better."

"Good. But don't push it hard. There's no rush. If you felt like to sit down, just sit down. OK? " Dean said, his hand still supporting Sam's back .

Sam nodded as they started their way through the second tunnel."So? How did we end up here?"

"Yeah, that. When we get here, you suddenly changed to your genius mood and decided that it'd be better for us to split up. You took the right and I took the left. I didn't find a damn thing but after about 10 minutes I heard a gunshot and when I reached the cave you were down and that giant bastard was on the top of you. I shot it and the end."

"The end? How did the entrance collapse? How did we get stuck?" Sam could feel the airflow and was grateful for that. Because that little stream of air was making him feel better.

"Umm, Gunshots.. It's an old mine, man. As soon as I shot that Amarok, the wall behind me shook and the ceiling collapsed. Luckily we were both out of its way."

"Hmm. Why I don't feel so lucky then?" Sam asked.

"Cuz you're too damn pessimist to see the good things around you. You've been always like this. "

"Am I supposed to retort it or you're still tired? "

"I'm still tired." Dean confessed.

That was the last sentence for the next few minutes. They walked silently through the long tunnel, the sound of their boots on the cement ground was the only audible sound so far. Until Dean froze in his way and stopped Sam with an arm in front of his chest.

"What?" Sam looked down at Dean's hand in front of his chest.

"Did you hear that?" Dean grabbed his gun.

"Did I hear what?"

"I take it as a No." Dean whispered. "Stay here, I'll take a look."

"Wait, no. We're going together. I feel fine and I'm not gonna let you go alone."

"Sam, you don't have a gun."

"Dean, No. I'm coming. Let me carry those bags."

"Your arm is broken, in case you've forgotten. Just stay behind me. Would you?"

"Shut up. Give me the flashlight at least. Would you?"

Dean passed him the flashlight as they quietly stepped forward. After the next turn the tunnel started to widen and then they saw the source of airstream .A big hole in the ceiling a few feet in front of them.

"You think we can get out of that hole?"

"We have to." Dean put down their bags and looked around to find something to use it as a ladder .

Sam turned the flashlight for him and it was then that they both froze at the sight in front of them.

The other Amarok was ambushing in a corner, waiting for a good time to attack them. The hit of light in its eyes was enough to irritate it and the next thing they saw was the Amarok lunging forward .

Dean was faster between the two of them. Pushing Sam out of the way he grabbed his gun and shot, swearing"Son of a ...- "

He never saw if the bullet found its mark. Because the ceiling above him gave way in a rumble of tumbling stones and cracking fell and his body impacted with the ground as rocks and debris collided with him before the stars flicked out.

...

.

.

... **TBC **...

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_The other Amarok was ambushing in a corner, waiting for a good time to attack them. The hit of light in its eyes was enough to irritate it and the next thing they saw was the Amarok lunging forward ._

_Dean was faster between the two of them. Pushing Sam out of the way he grabbed his gun and shot, swearing"Son of a ...- "_

_He never saw if the bullet found its mark. Because the ceiling above him gave way in a rumble of tumbling stones and cracking fell and his body impacted with the ground as rocks and debris collided with him before the stars flicked out._

* * *

.

.

"Stop it, Dean." Sam grumbled in his sleep, or what he thought was sleeping. "I SAID... STOP IT ." He opened his eyes to find Dean sitting on the other bed in their motel room, throwing pieces of something hard at his face. Instead though, he found himself lying on a dirty floor with no sign of Dean around. It took him a while to remember everything, but when he did, he jumped to his feet, shouting for Dean .The light in the tunnel wasn't enough for him to see more than one foot away, so he didn't see the pile of debris and crumbled stones on the ground until he practically fell on it.

"O My God." he stepped back, his foot hit something on the ground. Looking down, he found Dean's flashlight behind his foot.  
He sighed with relief when he found the flashlight unbroken and it lit the tunnel in the first try of its button. Turning the light down to the pile, he found himself gasping for air as the first thing that caught his eyes was Dean's bloody hand under what seemed like a ton of debris.

With a shaky hand he grabbed Dean's wrist to see if he could find a pulse and let out a hysteric laugh when he found it. Quickly he started to push the soils and stones away to free Dean's face and neck .

"Dean? Hey.. Hey.. Come on.. Wake up or you'll regret it.. I mean it." He patted Dean's cheek gently and in return he got a string of coughs from Dean before having him opening his eyes.

"Sa-" Dean coughed again. "Sammy?"

"Yeah..That's it... Keep your eyes open."

" 'the hell?" Dean panted.

"I was hopping you could tell me."Sam said back.

Dean tried to lift his head and look at his surrounding when a blinding pain, starting from his neck, ran through his head and spinal cord leaving him almost shouting with pain and surprise.

"Hussh.. Don't, Dean.. Don't move.. There's nothing for you to see. Just stay still." Sam was trying more to overcome his fears than helping Dean with his pain, which wasn't that easy as he found out that Dean was again out of it . "Dean?" ... "Hey Dean." He squeezed Dean's arm.

Dean pried his eyes open. This time no cough, no question, no move. He just stared at Sam.

"Dean , can you hear me?"

Dean kept staring at him.

"Man I'll give you enough time to stare at me, later. Now answer me."

Dean frowned with that and coughed .

"What was that?"

"A cough."

"Aha.. You're back."

"Where are my balloons, then?"

"Damn postman, he was supposed to bring them by now. You think he may have a problem with the address?"

"Probably.. That or he's eaten by our lovely pet."

That brought them both back to the reality.

"Oh."

"Oh.. Sam.. Where's that thing? Did I get it?" Dean suddenly felt worried.

"I.. I don't know.. I didn't have time to check it."

"Dammit.. Then I didn't.. Oh Fuck.. fuck fuck."he cursed.

"Hey..Hey .. Calm down..You think cursing would help? "

"Sam if that thing is not dead, it means it's somewhere around and I'm sure it's pissed as hell. We don't have any useful ammo left and I'm clearly in no position to move."

"Thanks for the list. Now who's pessimist here?"

"I'm not pessimist. It's called being realist and cautious."

"Just let me check first."

"No." Dean almost jumped and hissed when the pain in his neck stopped him again.

"Dammit, Dean. Just lie still for a second. I'm not suicidal. I know how dangerous it is. I'm just gonna check around to see if there's any trace."

Dean shut his eyes and exhaled deeply, or at least as deep as possible at that moment. "Shotgun.. And stay in my line of vision."

"OK." Sam stood and stepped aside from Dean turning the flashlight around. The light passed through walls and floor. Sam stopped in his way, turned the light a little back and found it. The corpse of the other Amarok.

"Dean, you sure the first Amarok was dead? I mean it couldn't move and come here, right?"

"Not by a long shot."

"Well then you've got the other Amarok, too. " Sam smiled.

"What? You found the corpse?"

"Yep.. It's right in front of me."

"Make sure it's dead." Dean commanded ."Sam, wait.. Be careful."

"I am, Dean." Sam replied before approaching the Amarok and poking it before checking it closely.

After a minute or two he finally came back to Dean. "Yeah, it's definitely dead. Nice shot." He sat down beside Dean. "Now it's time to get you out ."

"Yeah, with that arm of yours. Sure."

"You either have a better idea or you are feeling really comfy down there. "

"The latter." Dean replied.

"Open your eyes." Sam ordered.

"How does it look?" Dean asked.

"A piece of cake."

"Sam?"

"I don't know, alright? It might be really bad. Right now, just your right arm and your head are free. I don't know what's going on under this damn pile and the pain in your neck is sure not a good sign. "

"Okay, that bad. Now, you hold that broken arm of yours still and I'll help you move this soil and stones away. Hopefully it's just soil and there won't be any problem. I don't feel really that bad. "

"Yeah. like I can trust your words when it comes to your health." Sam nodded.

"Can we just skip this conversation and start getting me out?"

"Yeah. Just because I'm so curious to see what's going on under this pile of soil and stones ."

"It'll work for me." Dean smiled and they both tried to remove the soils and stones away, though it was practically Sam doing the work as Dean didn't have enough space and couldn't reach farther than his chest or other arm and the pain in his neck wasn't helping for sure.

"Shit." Sam let out a muffled cry when he almost freed Dean's feet.

"What's that? What's wrong?" Dean asked without moving his head, knowing it would only make things worse.

"Did you tell the truth when you said you don't feel that bad, earlier?"

"Umm, Yes?"

"The kinda truth when you tell someone that you're a Federal agent or the kinda truth when you say you will never let anyone drive your car?"

"The kinda truth when I say I'll kick your ass if you don't tell me what's wrong, right fucking now."

"Then we have a big problem."

"Sam." Dean warned.

Sam looked at Dean, taking a deep breath. "You're pinned to the ground by a beam and well, if you seriously don't feel the pain- "

"I'm in a big trouble."

"You feel your legs, though. Right?"

"Yeah I feel them and I think I can move them if I try."

"Don't. Try and stay still. I'm not sure what kinda damage did this beam to you, but we can't take the risk."

"You can't move it with that broken arm."

"We can't call an ambulance either. So, what do you suggest?"

"Leave me here."

"Shut up."

"No, I mean it. Not like leave me here forever, cuz then I'll send my ghost to haunt you. Just go and get help. You get outa here and then you'll be able to call Bobby."

"Dean, I'm not leaving you here. And not just because I can't leave _you_. It's mostly because I can't leave here at all. I mean, come on, how am I supposed to get out."

"Well, that's a good question." Dean assessed.

"So?"

"So what?"

"You said that's a good question."

"Well, it was."

"You wanna give me the answer?"

"Sammy, not every good question has an answer ."

"Then we're done with that option. What do we do now?"

"Seriously, go and look for a way out. See if you can find anything to use as a ladder or something . That's what we were going to do before this mess."

"That time you weren't almost buried ."

"Aha, so now we should give up and wait here till death do us apart?" Dean raised a brow.

Sam rolled his eyes."How's your neck."

Dean didn't answer, he was looking at the ceiling, his brows furrowed in concern.

"Dean? Is it that bad?"

"What?" Dean looked back at Sam. "No.. It's fine. At least when I keep it still. Sam. Go and find a way out. Sitting here won't do any good."

"I can't just leave you."

"You can't just sit here and wait for a miracle. Cuz it ain't gonna happen. So, move your ass already. GO." Dean almost yelled, making Sam jump a little and flinch.

"Alright. Fine." Sam sounded annoyed as he pushed himself up, turning his back and heading towards the other tunnel.

Dean closed his eyes and sighed. "Sorry for yelling. Didn't have any other choice." he said under his breath before looking ahead again and waiting for the remaining of the ceiling to collapse .

**...**

**.**

**.**

**... TBC ...**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

_A/N: So, what do you think? (Am I evil? Oh, I feel I am! Can't help it, though._)

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

_"You can't just sit here and wait for a miracle. Cuz it ain't gonna happen. So, move your ass already. GO." Dean almost yelled, making Sam jump a little and flinch._

_"Alright. Fine." Sam sounded annoyed as he pushed himself up, turning his back and heading towards the other tunnel._

_Dean closed his eyes and sighed. "Sorry for yelling. Didn't have any other choice." he said under his breath before looking ahead again and waiting for the remaining of the ceiling to collapse ._

_.  
_

* * *

.

Sam knew Dean was probably frustrated and his current experience was enough to make anyone feel terrible, but he still couldn't help feel slightly upset when Dean ordered him to go and find a way out. "You don't need to be so mean, you know." he mumbled under his breath but the words weren't completely out of his mouth when he heard a loud rumbling and automatically he leapt forward, lay down on his belly and covered his head with his arms, ignoring the pain in his broken arm as he moved it so fast.

A few seconds later, which more seemed like hours, the rumbling subsided and Sam was able to push himself upright and look back. Another part of the ceiling had been collapsed behind him. the very place he just had left, the very place Dean was lying down. And right then the alarm rang, leaving Sam feel guilty, ashamed, angry and worried all at the same time.

Guilty and ashamed for not knowing why Dean had pushed him so hard to leave his side and look for a way out. For not understanding that Dean was trying to protect him and getting upset with him for his behavior and harsh tone.

Angry with Dean for being so selfless and self-devoted. He was also mad at himself for still not knowing Dean well enough.

And , he had bunch of reasons to feel worried and it was so strong that Sam found himself almost paralyzed, unable to move a muscle, let alone stepping forward to face the truth about Dean.

Taking some deep breathes, he slowly stood up, wincing at the pain in his arm, he walked toward the hall of the mine.

"You knew it, didn't you? That's why you sent me away." Sam said as he sat beside Dean's body, which was again almost buried under soils and rocks.

"Hmm." Dean's voice was not louder than a whisper. He then removed his arm from his face with some effort and looked tiredly at Sam, trying to smother a cough.

"Hey.. O God.. Dean. You're not- Oh-" Sam started laughing uncontrollably.

" 't's so funny?" Dean frowned, trying to figure out what else had happened during the time he was struggling to keep himself out of harm's way in every possible way.

Sam shook his head and wiped tears from his face with back of his hand, trying hard not to hug Dean.

"S- Sammy? You ... didn't hit yr head... Dijya?" Dean rasped.

"Man.. I thought.. I though.. Damn you Dean." This time he wasn't laughing anymore. His face was wet with tears, though.

"Guess.. you need a few... minutes." Dean deduced and busied himself, trying to push away soil and debris as much as possible.

"You're ..You're unbelievable .. You stupid stupid jackass." Sam cursed.

Dean stopped and stared at him. Waiting for his breathing to calm down, he said "Maybe I'm dead. Maybe you're going through the five stages of grief. Although, I'm sure those stages were different."

"Shut up."

"Alright, I'm not dead. Back to the work." he started to free his chest again, wincing and cringing with every move.

"Dean, stop it. More soils and debris weren't enough? Now you're trying to make sure you'll hurt your spinal cord for good?"

"You're not helping."Dean paused." And hey, this may sound unbelievable but I'm not responsible for every damn thing that happens around here."

"Why did you do that? Why Dean? You could have told me."

"Then what? Wouldn't you then try to protect me with your own body? Well, I didn't want that. So shut your cakehole."

"You're my brother."

"Really? Wow, it's nice to meet you."

"How could you do that?" Sam grumbled.

"Do what? Saving your ass? Ah, I'm used to it. That's what I've done my whole life." Dean grinned.

"You could've gotten yourself killed."

"We could get ourselves killed everyday in this life, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Seriously, Dean. You think it's easy for me to watch you hurt? "

"Sam drop it."

Not sure why, but against his feelings, Sam decided to do what Dean was asking for and instead he helped Dean to free himself. "Sorry."

"Apology accepted ."

"You don't even know why I said that."

"Whatever."

"How do you feel anyway?"

"Better, now that I can breath." Dean replied as he felt the pressure moving from his chest. "I guess I have more broken ribs now."

"Don't even give me a list of your injuries. I'm not sure if I can take that much."

"Man, some broken bones are not such a big deal. Don't be a baby."

"Some broken ribs. Right. You're still pinned. We're officially screwed."

"No kidding." Dean grinned.

"What now?"

"GET OUT and call someone."

"No way." Sam said instantly.

"Sam, look at the ceiling."

"What?"

"Just look above your head."

Sam did what he was told. "So?"

"So? Man, there's nothing left of that ceiling. Nothing's gonna happen to me. Well unless the sky decides to fall down."

"I.. Dean it's not wise."

"Yeah, and sitting here and doing nothing is so wise. The only option, Sammy."

Sam uncertainly looked at Dean and then around the cave.

"You could use the debris. Gather them somewhere, so you can climb out."

Sam nodded still hesitantly.

"I'm not going anywhere. Give me a shotgun and go." Dean reassured. "What are you waiting for?"

"I'm taking a picture on my mind. You better be exactly the same when I come back."

"Oh I would be for my own sake. Bearing your bitching is not on my list at the moment."

"Then don't make me do that."

"You'll find a reason, anyway."

"Shut up." Sam put a shotgun in Dean's right hand.

"Get out already."

...

It took Sam pretty long to gather enough debris and secure them to be able to climb up, because he couldn't use his left arm and it was kinda hard to collect everything with just one useful arm.

Dean silently lay there and looked at his brother while he worked. At first he managed to say something and somehow make things easier for Sam, but little by little talking got harder for him. Not like he couldn't talk or he would stammer. No, he could manage to say whatever he needed to. It was just he didn't feel like talking anymore and it seemed like it was taking more of energy than he liked to spend. He decided that it was better to save his energy for later when it'd be more needed. He had started shivering a little and he knew well what was the reason. Apart from his broken arm and ribs and a dislocated shoulder, which weren't looking like real problems at that situation, he had so many more important problems. His leg was pinned and it had started to feel weird a while ago. He could tell he was loosing blood but he wasn't sure from where. He just knew the symptoms, because he had lost enough blood before to know when it was necessary for that to get taken care of. His neck was hurting like a mother, even when he wasn't moving it. His arms were getting numb and breathing was getting harder. And hey, he was a hunter, a damn good one. He knew it was really really bad, even by their standards of getting hurt. _'No, Sammy. Screwed is an understatement.'_

**...**

**.**

**.**

**... TBC ...**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

_A/N: Alright, that's it for now. I hope you like it.** I think I should say that this story doesn't contain much of Supernatural beings. The Amarok was the case and it'll be mentioned later again. But it's more about boys, their feelings and their current situation. Ah, and of course, there will be lots of Hurt/Dean! :D (You didn't really expect it to be in any other way, did you? :D)  
**_

**_please let me know what you think. :)_**

**.**

**.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_It took Sam pretty long to gather enough debris and secure them to be able to climb up, because he couldn't use his left arm and it was kinda hard to collect everything with just one useful arm._

_Dean silently lay there and looked at his brother while he worked. At first he managed to say something and somehow make things easier for Sam, but little by little talking got harder for him. Not like he couldn't talk or he would stammer. No, he could manage to say whatever he needed to. It was just he didn't feel like talking anymore and it seemed like it was taking more of energy than he liked to spend. He decided that it was better to save his energy for later when it'd be more needed. He had started shivering a little and he knew well what was the reason. Apart from his broken arm and ribs and a dislocated shoulder, which weren't looking like real problems at that situation, he had so many more important problems. His leg was pinned and it had started to feel weird a while ago. He could tell he was loosing blood but he wasn't sure from where. He just knew the symptoms, because he had lost enough blood before to know when it was necessary for that to get taken care of. His neck was hurting like a mother, even when he wasn't moving it. His arms were getting numb and breathing was getting harder. And hey, he was a hunter, a damn good one. He knew it was really really bad, even by their standards of getting hurt. 'No, Sammy. Screwed is an understatement.'_

_.  
_

* * *

.

"Good thing we're in South Dakota." Sam stated as he came back to the mine. He had tried to be fast but it has taken some time to find a signal, call Bobby and explain him the situation.

Receiving no answer, Sam looked more carefully at the dim light to see what was Dean doing, finding Dean's eyes closed, he jumped down quickly and he finished the rest of the distance at a run.

"Hey.. Dean. Sleeping wasn't an option." He shook Dean's chest.

"Ouch." Dean's painful sound made Sam to pull his hand back.

"What is it? You alright?"

"Are you kidding me? Man I was buried under stones and debris. Of course I'm hurt. But there's nothing we could do about it. So I'm OK for now." Dean replied. "Have you called Bobby?"

"Yes, I did.."

"But?"

"There's no but."

"And I'm a 3 year old."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Really. It'll just take a little while till he gets here. We're not exactly at his neighborhood."

"OK. So, we have time. You know, I was thinking- "

"No, please."

Dean didn't pay any attention to Sam. "I don't think we're done with this hunt."

"That's why I didn't want you to continue. More problems."

"You wanna leave it unfinished? Fine with me."

"Go on. Why do you think it's not finished. You think there might be another Amarok?"

"No. I just think they're more than simple wolves. We need to burn those bodies or they would come back." Dean explained.

"They would?" Sam's eyes widened. "As powerful as before?"

"Even more. That's why you need to do the salt and burn."

Sam nodded with a deep frown. Then he looked at Dean, finding him staring at him in disbelief. "What? Now?"

Dean puffed. "No, tomorrow dumbass."

"Ah, OK.. But what's the hurry? I mean, how long till they return?"

"One night." Dean replied impatiently.

"In that case, I'm gonna burn them right freaking now."Sam stood.

Dean couldn't help laughing. "You do look funny when you're concussed .But hey Sam, be careful. Especially with the first one. You burn it and come straight back. Don't stand there and watch it."

"And you do look funny when you think I'm an idiot."

"Wait. You mean you're not?" Dean smirked.

"I hate it when you're hurt and I can hit you for being a jerk. "

"Like you could ever hit me when I'm not hurt. Come on. Give me a break." Dean mustered a grin.

"Don't go anywhere."

"Don't keep me waiting."

Dean couldn't tell how long it took but the smell of burning flesh told him that Sam was done with the first corpse and soon after that Sam came back to his side."One done, one to go."

"You want an 'attaboy'?" Dean smirked at Sam.

"Yeah..Why not?" Sam shrugged as he poured the salt and fuel on the other corpse. "Let's hope the smell and smoke don't attract the other animals."

"Ah Sam. Don't.. "Dean whined."Don't talk about these kinda things like that. You know how our luck is."

Sam grimaced."Yep, I probably shouldn't have say anything. I'll shut up now."

"Yeah. Please do that. But keep the guns ready in the meantime."

For once it seemed like that luck was on their side. The smoke had subsided and there was no sign of any treatments. The luck or the fact the mine wasn't exactly located in the middle of the woods with wild animals.

"What are you doing exactly?" Sam asked, watching Dean struggling to do something.

Dean looked at him. "What's the time?"

"Don't know. My watch has been smashed during the first attack."

"Then look at my watch." Dean slightly moved his arm.

Sam shove the light on Dean's watch." Half past four. Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"You were trying to take a look at your watch?"

"Yeah."

"And you couldn't do that?"

"What's with the interrogation? "

"You couldn't move your arm."

"Facts." Dean rolled his eyes. "It's gone to sleep."

"Yeah? And when were you going to tell me?"

"Umm.. Never?"

"Dean, it could be something dangerous."

"Sam. I've been lying here for a pretty long time. The ground is really hard and cold. Even the healthiest guy would go numb within an hour. Now would you please stop worrying?"

"No. I'm losing my temper here. It seems like we have been waiting forever and yet there's no sign of help and hey, I still don't know what the hell is really going on down there." Sam growled.

"Oh, that's what this is about? Give me a hand." Dean asked.

"What?"

"Give me your hand and help me up. We can change our places for a minute, you look so curious."

"Could you be serious for a minute?"

"Would that help?" Dean challenged.

"Probably not." Sam confessed .

"Thought so."

"I think Bobby still has yet to come. How are you holding up?"

"Not bad, I guess."

"Any weird feeling?"

"Do we have anything useful here?"

"No."

"Then don't ask."

Sam looked away feeling helpless for having to sit there and watch Dean suffering, unable to do a thing or even stop his pain.

"You could do something, though." Dean offered, as he read Sam's face.

"What?" Sam asked in an instant, ready to do anything.

"Give me some water."

He stopped in his way up. "Dean.. That's not a good idea and you know it."

"Yeah but I'm thirsty and I've been fighting it long enough. Just a small sip."

Sam sighed and pulled the bottle out of their bag."You don't move, I'll bring it down to your mouth. Alright?"

"OK."

Sam put the bottle on Dean's mouth, pouring a _really_ small amount of water in his mouth.

Dean swallowed it hard ."Not that small."

"Even that small was hard for you to swallow. Besides, we don't know about internal bleeding. We can't risk it."

"I hate it when you're right." Dean sighed. "Thank God it doesn't happen a lot." he added with an impish grin.

Sam just smiled in return.

"Is it that bad?" Dean asked.

"Huh?" Sam asked, his eyes showing his confusion."Should I be worried about your concussion?"

"You didn't retort when I teased you. It should be bad."

"What?" Sam suddenly got Dean's point. "No. I .. I just didn't have anything to say."

"But you smiled. You usually can't retort but you always sulk... Smile? Oh, you don't do that a lot. Not unless you think I don't have much time left."

"That's bullshit and I SO don't sulk."

"You do too."

Sam rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

"You see that? Another sign."

"I just rolled my eyes."

"Exactly. You cut the discussion."

"I didn't realize we were discussing."

"Well, we were. And you cut it because you didn't want to waste our last minutes with a crapy argument."

"I thought we were discussing."

"Argument or discussion. The point is you cut it."

"Dean? Are you screwing with me?"

Dean smirked. "Maybe. What if I do?"

"Go on and I'll knock you out."

"No you won't. Because you don't want me to be out of it in our la-"

"Complete your sentence and I swear I'll -"

"You'll what?"

"I'll blow up your car."

"Whoa. Don't even joke about it."

"I wasn't joking."

"Sam. I'm serious."and he was looking serious, making Sam burst out laughing."Shut up." Dean growled.

"God. Your only weak point ."

Dean huffed.

Sam suddenly stopped laughing."Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, it looks really bad. And I'm scared as hell and I don't want to waste our time but I don't know what to do and it scares me even more."

**...**

**.**

**.**

**... TBC ...**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

.

_A/N : So, what do you think? Oh,** it looks really bad**! :D  
_

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sam suddenly stopped laughing."Yes."_

_"What?"_

_"Yes, it looks really bad. And I'm scared as hell and I don't want to waste our time but I don't know what to do and it scares me even more."_

_._

* * *

.

"Ah." that was the only thing Dean could let out.

"_Ah_? That's it? You bastard make me talk so you can say _'Ah_' ?" Sam looked irritated.

"I can also give you a last hug if you want. Just a really really short and brotherly one." Dean declared.

"Dean."

"Sam." Dean mimicked his tone .

"God.. I don't know how you do that." Sam stood and started pacing.

"It's easy. You need to be the older one." Dean smiled. "You sure Bobby knows where we are?"

"Yeah, I sent him the coordinates."

Dean didn't say anything in response. He was too busy concentrating on staying awake and not showing the severe pain he was feeling. He was getting numb but that somehow didn't stop the pain, which was frustrating because the only good thing with getting numb was to not feel the pain and apparently this time it wasn't working that way. He couldn't even say which one of his legs was pinned, not like he could say from the beginning, but now it was even harder. The heaviness on his chest wasn't really important to him since he was more worried about his neck. Everybody knows what damages to spinal cord mean and it was scaring the hell out of Dean, even though he wasn't showing it.

"Dean. I know it won't help but I need to know." Sam's voice came from somewhere out of Dean's line of vision.

"You need to know what?"

"The extent of damage. I need to know how bad you're hurt."

"My leg is pinned. Well, according to you." Dean wished he could shrug.

"Yes, thanks. Other than that."

Dean looked like he was trying to assess."Umm. It's cold. Like _really really_ cold."

"It's November, and you're lying on a ground in some damn abandoned old mine. Of course it's cold." Sam was sounding impatient.

"You wanna know how do I feel or not?"

Sam sighed."Sorry, go on."

"And I have a headache."

"And?"

"And that's it."

"Of course it is. What was I thinking. Asking _you _about your well-being when you're in your '_I'm-Always-Fine-and-nothing-can-ever-break-me'_ mood."

"WOW, I never realized I could have a mood that long." Dean smirked.

"It's because you've never been in my place. Well it's kinda good for you, cuz if you were in my place, I'm sure you would instantly kill your brother _Dean_. Or my brother _Dean_, who would be you, anyway."

"Get over here so I can glare at you." Dean growled. "By the way, what kinda statement was that?"

Sam suddenly appeared beside him."Honestly? I don't know." he smirked.

"Whoa. How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You were so far I couldn't see you and suddenly you were here again."

"I walked, you know." Sam said matter-of-factly.

"That's my point, how could you walk so quiet that I didn't hear you and I didn't even see you approach. You just appeared. Am I hallucinating? Maybe I'm not awake, maybe you're not really here and I'm imagining you. OH, that's so not good, because if that's true, it means that Sam could be somewhere in trouble."

"Are you done?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"I don't know why you didn't hear me, it could be because of your injuries, those that you're not talking about, and you didn't see me because your eyes were closed. Then, no. You're not hallucinating and I'm not in any trouble. Well, not more than what we both have been in for the past.. past.. couple of hours?" Sam explained.

"At least we know for sure that we both can speak pretty well. Nonstop." Dean chuckled and closed his eyes.

None of them said a word for a while until Sam's voice broke the silence."Open your eyes."

"They're open."

"No they're not."

"Funny, I could swear I was seeing you sitting there." Dean opened his eyes.

"That's because I've been sitting here for a while now. It's not hard to imagine that with closed eyes."

"What's wrong with closed eyes. You're the one with concussion, not me." Dean huffed.

"And what makes you think you don't have one, too? Along with other injuries and blood loss. You can't sleep just now. So deal with that. " Sam said firmly.

"Who died and made you boss?"

"Nobody, but you practically put me in charge when you decided to take a nap under all those debris and rocks." Sam shrugged.

"I saved your ass, you can't boss me around."

"Oh I can. And you should've thought about it sooner."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Again a few seconds passed in silence before Dean growled and demanded."Say something."

"Hmm?"

"Say something if you want me to keep my eyes open. Blood loss and concussion are not the only problems that could make someone drowsy."

"Again, hmm?"

"Man, It's almost 5 in the morning, which means we practically haven't gotten some shut eye for 24 hours. I'm sleepy. If you don't say something then I'll fall asleep. I can't fight it anymore. By the way, remind me to buy a new book in the next store we stop by. At least I'll be able to read something next time I lie down somewhere like this." Dean stated.

"I don't think blood loss would be a problem right now, you talk pretty well, blood loss wouldn't let you do that. Besides you actually got some shut. In case you've forgotten."

"Then you've gotten your nap, too. _That_ doesn't count, Sammy."

"Whatever, what do you want me to talk about?"

"Don't you think that if I could come up with something, I'd start it myself?"

Sam just shrugged.

"Sam, snap out of it." Dean almost barked, if anybody could call that weak voice of him a bark.

Sam startled slightly."What? Snap.. Snap out of what?"

"Out of whatever keeping your mind busy like that. There's nothing you could do. Nothing you can do right now either. What's the point of brooding?"

"I'm not brooding."

"Oh, you do that all the time. Sometimes it just gets worse." Dean wished he could shook his head, but he had learned his lessons the hard way.

"Not now Dean. It's-"

"Not the time. Yeah I know. It's never the time. I'm just saying you talk about your problem or bury them. Don't let them eat you up."

"Sorry if I'm not inconsiderate like you." Sam regretted his words even before his sentence was completely out of his mouth, but it was too late to take it back.

Dean looked at him sharply. "Yeah, you're right. I'm inconsiderate. I never cared about what was going on around us. I never gave a shit that our family was literally cursed and there was nothing normal about our life. All I wanted was to be a normal kid. Oh I even ran away from my family once and I stayed away for two weeks, not caring what my family were thinking or doing to find me. I left them alone to go to a damn college, just so I would be free from my stupid family."

Sam's gut churned as he realized Dean was actually describing him. He wanted to defend himself and to tell Dean that he didn't really mean that word, he didn't mean it and he sure didn't want to hurt Dean. He wanted to tell Dean that he knew that he had sacrificed his everything and cared about things more than anyone else, and he wanted to say many things about himself wanting a normal life, but Dean didn't let him as he continued.

"You know I still don't care. I don't know why should I be worried about a damn promise that I made to dad about taking care of my brother. It hasn't been my job since I was four. Oh no, I've my head in my ass. I don't know how that is to feel hollow and ruined. I really am inconsiderate. All I can think about is the moment and having fun. Who cares about the other?" Dean took a breath.

"Quite a speech." Bobby's voice made both boys jump. Dean turned his head towards the voice automatically and inhaled sharply as pain spread into his upper body and spinal cord.

**.**

**.**

**... TBC ...**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

.

.

_**A/N:** Umm, I don't really feel good about this. I mean, it's Supernatural and I know it should be more about hunting and all. I usually try to keep the supernatural beings involved till the story lasts, but this one is not really like that. It's more about the relationship between Dean and Sam. That's why I'm not so sure about this fiction and I think it might get kinda boring. **So please, tell me how you feel and what you think about the way this one is going.** Thanks. :)_

_BTW, Bobby is there, finally. What do you think will happen next? :D  
_

.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Unfortunately the site had some problems and wouldn't let me do anything here. It took me so long to finally be able to add this chapter. I'm sorry you had to wait so long and I hope you haven't thought that I had given up on this story. (Seriously, I'd never abandon any of my stories! If you ever see that I'm not back for one, you should know that something serious had happened!:D)  
_

_ I hope you enjoy it, now that the next chapter is up. :)_

_Let's wish these kinda things never happen again. :(  
_

.

* * *

.

_"Quite a speech." Bobby's voice made both boys jump. Dean turned his head towards the voice automatically and inhaled sharply as pain spread into his upper body and spinal cord.  
_

* * *

Bobby cringed at that."Ouch, not a wise move." he came down the hole and was at their side in what seemed less than a second.

Both boys forgot about their recent disagreement and smiled at their friend. "We didn't hear you arrive." Dean said, his voice laced with pain.

"I'm a trained hunter. Not that my training was needed. You two were pretty busy fighting."

"We weren't fighting." They both said in unison.

"Yeah, if that's your story."Bobby shrugged."Now, let's get you outa here."

"If you just help with that beam, I could take care of the rest." Sam pointed to beam on Dean's leg.

"I can handle the rest, myself." Dean protested.

"Yeah I just saw a hint." Bobby mumbled. "Just lie still and let me assess the situation."

After a few second he opened his duffel bag and pulled out a medical collar.

"Where did you get that?" Sam's eyes widened.

"Killed a medic and stole it. Where do you think I get it?" He put it around Dean's neck and immobilized it."Alright, now I feel better."

"So do I." Dean commented.

"Now to the beam." Bobby turned toward Dean's leg."Sam, can you help me with this? It looks worse that what I thought."

"Sure." Sam was on his side instantly, reaching for the beam.

"Wait." Dean stopped them.

"What?"

"Sam, we might need your belt here."

"What?"

Dean swallowed. "You need to tie it around my thigh. If you're gonna remove the pressure of the beam - "

"Then something need to keep the pressure on the vein to stem the flow. In case of internal bleeding." Dean nodded as Bobby completed for him.

Sam untied his belt with one hand, concern obvious on his face."You ... You mean-"

"Keep it together Sam. We don't need you to freak out." Bobby grabbed the belt and tied it around Dean's thigh, causing Dean to squeeze his eyes shut and press his lips hard to keep the yell of pain inside.

"You ready?" Bobby asked.

"No, but I guess I don't have any other choice."

"Then, shall we?"

"Just get it over with." Dean mumbled, but he didn't quite understand what had happened next.  
He saw Bobby nodding at Sam and he thought he had prepared himself, but the next thing he knew was that Sam was holding him tight and almost begging him to hang on. At first he didn't get why Sam was acting like that and why Bobby was hovering above him, but then he remembered it. He remembered his own voice when he howled out in agonizing pain after the pressure of the beam had been removed. He couldn't get enough air in his lungs and he had started hyperventilating. He couldn't help it, though. The burning sensation in his leg was more than what he could hide and at that moment he couldn't care less. He just wished they would return the pressure of the beam back and leave him alone for the rest of eternity.

"Dean. Dean. .. .. Dean." Sam's face was wet with tears as he looked up to Bobby asking for help.

Bobby was feeling helpless himself, he could imagine that Dean's pain was way beyond bearing and he didn't know how he should calm him down. He wished there were some chants for this kind of situation. Before he could say something he figured out that Dean was starting to calm down."Dean? Son?"

Dean's eyes were closed, he was trying so hard to control his breathing, so they would get out of that hell sooner.

"Dean." Sam's voice made him open his eyes.

"You with me?"

"Depends." he rasped.

"Huh? on what?"

"On who else is there except you. If it's a chick there, then no. I don't wanna be with you."

"Seriously? You were dying on me and the first thing you ask for is a chick?"

"Not my fault that you're not my type. Besides, I wasn't dying. I was just testing a theory."

"Which is?"

"How close you are to be a little girl. Again." Dean taunted. "Maybe you should give some water to Bobby there." he pointed to Bobby with his eyes, who was standing still too quiet. "Guess he has gone into a shock."

Bobby blinked several times as he was trying to regain his focus. "Glad to have you back completely. I was afraid we may have hurt your sense of humor."

"I don't know about you, but _my _sense of humor is not in my leg. Are we gonna get out of here or what?" Dean's voice was showing his exhaustion, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"What? That soon already?" Bobby said back, sitting down by Dean's side. "Alright, here's the thing. I've called 911, but I didn't give them the exact location. We're gonna move you to my car and we'll meet them in the mid-way to the hospital."

"Nice plan. Except the part where we go with your car. I'm not gonna leave my car here in the middle of nowhere." Dean rejected.

"What makes you think _I'm_ gonna leave my car here?"

"The fact that it's an old Van. Don't even dare comparing that thing with my girl."

"Guys." Sam's voice stopped Bobby from retorting."What about I drive with Dean in the Impala and you follow us in your van?"

"Noway." Dean and Bobby replied in unison .

"Why the hell not?"

"Because your arm is broken and you can't drive with just one arm." Bobby mentioned.

"Especially with my car."

"Shut up." Sam hit Dean in the arm and winced when he saw the pain in Dean's eyes, even for a fraction of a second.

Bobby caught that look and inwardly slapped himself for playing along with Dean in his _'Man-I'm-fine, it's-not-that-bad._' game. "Come on. Let's move. I don't know how long would those medic wait for us."

"Yeah, OK. Help me up." Dean tried to sit up,but to no avail. He sighed and closed his eyes when he realized that he couldn't move a muscle and had to rely completely on Bobby and Sam.

"Sorry." he murmured when Bobby put his arm around his own neck and held him upright, while Sam grabbed his waist.

"No need to apologize, son." Bobby said quietly. "It's gonna be hard to move you out of here." he looked up at the hole. "But I can't risk to give you anything for the pain. we don't know what's really wrong with you."

"It's OK. I can handle it." Dean promised.

"You can yell if you needed to."Sam said.

"Thanks, I'll keep it for later when you approached the driver side of my car."

"Like you wouldn't do that if you didn't have my permission."

"Good point." Dean grinned and it was the last thing he did with a clear mind. The rest of their journey to the car was filled with agony and as much as he tried to keep the pain inside, he couldn't help the groans escaping from his mouth with each and every step out of the cave. He didn't even realize when he lost the consciousness.

Sam tensed as he felt how fast Dean was fading. When they stepped out of the cave and on the ground, he figured that it had been a while since the last time he had heard Dean's moan or curses. He looked at his brother's face and it was only then that he felt that Dean's body was totally lax in their grasp. "Bobby." he looked at the old man with fear.

"I know. Let's just put him in the car and I'll grab your stuff. Then we'll be out of this hell."

"Our car should be pretty far. Near the other end of the cave."

"Great." he paused. "OK. We'll put him in my van and I'll come back for his car later. I don't care what he says. I don't give a shit about that black Chevy when his life is on the line."

"You care about her otherwise?" Dean's weak voice startled him a little.

Bobby smiled."I didn't say so."

"But you meant it."

"What if I did?"

"Sam will buy you a pie."

"What? Why me?" Sam protested and suddenly felt his stomach dropped as he thought Dean was saying goodbye in his own stupid ways.

"Because you're mean to her. It's your punishment." Dean said."Don't worry Sammy, I don't intend to leave you any time soon." he added softly.

"You better not. Because I meant it when I said I'll blow up your car."

"Now you owe Bobby two pie.. Wait.. No.. One for Bobby and one for me."

"I kinda feel I don't get any, if this conversation continues this way." Bobby pointed out and carefully helped Dean down in the back seat of his Van."I'll be right back." he said before disappearing fast.

"He's fast." Dean looked amused.

"It's the adrenaline."

"Are you saying that he's not that fast normally. OH, I'm sure Bobby will like to hear it."

Sam rolled his eyes."Is that just me or you really are blackmailing me?"

"Whatcha think lil' bro?"

"Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"Just shut up."

"Yep. 'gree." he slurred.

Sam looked down at him anxiously."I take it back."

"Too late."

"Dean, no. Open your eyes." Sam commanded.

"Shudup. Jus' sleeping, not dyin'."

"If tables were turned you wouldn't let me sleep." Sam murmured, not sure if Dean was still awake.

"They're not."

"Hmm?" Sam looked back at Dean.

"Tables. Not turned."

"Look. Bobby's back. Just wait a little more."

"Good. Now you can let me sleep."

"No. Stay awake. It's not tiredness Dean. It's probably the-"

"Toxins. I know. Doesn't matter. Tired."

"Dean."Sam shook him.

"Don't do that Sam. It'll more hurt than help. We'll get him help soon."Bobby rushed to the driver seat.

Knowing that there was really nothing he could do, Sam sighed and leaned back, letting the frustration do its job and lead him to oblivion of blackness.

...

**.**

**.**

**... TBC ...**

**.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Dean."Sam shook him._

_"Don't do that Sam. It'll more hurt than help. We'll get him help soon."Bobby rushed to the driver seat._

_Knowing that there was really nothing he could do, Sam sighed and leaned back, letting the frustration do its job and lead him to oblivion of blackness._

.

* * *

.

"No news is good news."

"Hmm?" Sam looked up, finding Bobby in front of him with two cups of coffee in his hands, offering one to him."Thanks." he took it.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine."

"He doesn't have any other option. But don't you think it's taking too long? We've been here like-" Sam paused and took a look at the clock on the wall, realigns that he couldn't remember how long had passed since they took Dean away."Like forever." He completed.

"You got tired of my company already?"

Sam looked at him for a few seconds and chuckled.

Bobby frowned."What?"

"Dean probably would say _'No offense, but you're too old to be counted as a preferred company.'_"Sam chuckled more."Well, not like he means it when he teases." he corrected quickly.

"I know. I've been with him more than what you think. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't kick his ass for saying that. And since it wasn't exactly _him_ who said that. I think you are the one who needs a lesson or two."

"Ah, you're no fun."

"I'm sure you haven't seen yourself."

"It's taking too long."

"I feel we've passed that part, just a few seconds ago." Bobby sat down next to Sam.

"They took me away. Checked me up. Put a cast on my arm. Checked me for a concussion and other injuries and let me go."Sam listed." We've been sitting here more than 2 hours now and there's still no news. Don't tell me you're not worried."

"I didn't say I'm not worried. How could I not be. Hell, I'm sure that pretty nurse behind that desk is worried. Your brother had somehow managed to look even worse than himself after the accident with the semi. " Bobby paused at that. Remembering how hollow he had felt after seeing all Winchesters, the nearest thing to a family he ever had after Karen, so broken, wasn't a likable subject to talk about."By the way, what was that speech about?"

"What speech?" Sam looked confused.

"The one that Dean was giving you at the mine. Just before I arrived."

Sam stiffened at that. "Nothing." he said under his breath.

"It looked more than nothing from where I was standing. Dean looked pretty inflamed."

"I was worried and I said something I didn't mean."

"Something like he's inconsiderate?" Bobby said and before Sam could get angry about him knowing everything and still asking, he added."I overheard his last few sentences."

Sam took a deep breath."Like I said, I didn't mean it. I was just.. Worried. Out of my mind. I.. I don't know what the hell made me say something like that. It's just that sometimes Dean really irritates me."

"Sam, I don't completely know what that was about and I know how Dean can be when he wanna tease you. But I gotta admit it that he has the most successful way of distracting you when you're out of your mind with worry over something, which is almost all the time. I admire his ability to lighten the mood in any knida situation. No matter what. If you're in deep shit, when he's with you, you can find lotsa funny points about it." he said thoughtfully ."And if you ever and I mean **_ever_** tell him that I said these things about him, I'd hunt you down, myself."

Sam smiled wryly."I have Dean on my side. You can't hurt me."

"Try me."

"I didn't mean it, Bobby."

"And I haven't put a prize on your head yet."

"No. I mean what I said to Dean. The..the -"

"Inconsiderate thing? Yeah, I know. Dean knows it, too. But you still need to talk about it. Just tell him how you feel. He's under lotsa pressure and it's obviously taking his every ounce of strength to not lose his bright soul to this damn battle, like every other hunter had."

"You hadn't."

"I'm not every other hunter."Bobby grinned."And as much as I'm trying to be on your side, I'm not into it as deep as you two are."he added seriously.

"What should I tell him? Or how, for that matter. As soon as I open my mouth to say anything, he'd stop me with his _' No chick-flick moments.'_"Sam rolled his eyes.

"Say it the way you called him Inconsiderate."Bobby shrugged." Abruptly. Don't waste time on preliminaries."

"You think you may ever forget that damn word?" Sam asked slightly furious by Bobby reminding him of his mistake, constantly.

"Not a chance."

"Bobby?"

"Kidding."

"Mr. Cyrus. Please come with me. Doctor Bernard, your brother's surgeon, wants to talk to you." the nurse announced.

"Ah, finally." Sam stood up, following her with Bobby to a private waiting room. They found the doctor already sitting on a seemingly comfortable armchair, keeping a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Mr. Cyrus, Mr. Singer. Please sit down." Bernard greeted."Excuse me for not coming to you myself. It has been a long night... and day."he corrected as he checked his watch and remembered that he had been in the hospital since last night.

"So? How is Dean?" Asked Bobby when he found Sam unable to ask the question.

"Ah. Yes. He's doing fine. Considering."

"OK?"

"Yeah, he's gonna be OK."

"Actually, by _OK _I meant that's all you've got to tell us? After so many hours of waiting?" Bobby elaborated.

"Oh. I didn't explain it? Sorry. Yeah. Dean had suffered from a second degree concussion, a dislocated shoulder and broken left arm, two broken and two cracked ribs. But he's been lucky, so far. Those broken ribs could puncture his right lung or his liver. Actually it had just an inch to puncture his liver and in that case he wouldn't make it to the hospital because of hemorrhage. That doesn't mean his lungs hadn't suffered at all. The pressure and the impact had caused some excessive bruises to his both lungs, which will take time to heal, no need to mention it will be a painful process. The Ligament of his right leg had been torn. Our orthopedist grafted muscle from his other leg onto it and with some physiotherapy he will regain the full function of his leg. There was also some tissue damage but it will heal perfectly and I can say the belt you tied around his thigh had saved his life, since it had slowed down the internal bleeding. He had also abdominal bleeding from a renal tear which was repaired in surgery."

"Is there any end to that list?" Bobby couldn't help.

Bernard smiled sympathetically "I understand that it must be hard to receive these kind of news all at once, but you should remember that I'm just listing his injuries. The bright side is we have been able to take everything under control and we expect him to make a full recovery."

"Um, he was feeling numbness in his arms and legs and he couldn't move his head because of the hot pain in his neck. Not that he mentioned it, but I'm sure about it." Sam stated, waiting for an explanation.

"Yeah, I was about to tell you about it. When we first checked him in, one of our main concerns was his neck. The x-ray showed a tiny crack to C2, the second cervical vertebra and a small damage to the lateral atlanto-axial joint. It's the joint between C1 and C2 , known as atlas and axis. This joint allows the head turn. The pain and pressure on that joint and axis had prevented him to move and is probably the reason that he was feeling the numbness. Fortunately when the orthopedist checked it closely in the OR, he was sure that there's no serious damage to the vertebrae or spinal cord. Although, he has to wear a stiff-neck collar for a while, in order to let the joint heal." Doctor Bernard then stopped and let Sam and Bobby digest the information.

"So, no permanent damage? No limitations or problems?" Sam asked carefully.

"Not if he takes enough time to let his injuries heal properly. He's out of wood for now,but he still has to be really careful for a while. Unless he wants to suffer from permanent pain and damages to his lungs, neck or leg."

Bobby and Sam took a meaningful look at each other."We'll make sure he would take the said time. Tell me there's nothing more to add to this list. Your list literally contains everything from head to toe."Bobby said.

Bernard smiled again."There's nothing more. We'll keep him in the intensive care unit, tonight. Just for precaution." he explained. "One of you can stay with him, but I'm afraid the other has to leave after 10 minutes. If you don't have any other questions, I'll tell the nurse to come and lead you to his room. Ah.. And he's sedated for now, so he will be out of it when you meet him."

"Thanks. For your time and help."

"I'm merely doing my job. Sorry for that first distraction. I'm waiting for a really important call and my mind was running a mile a minute."

"It's quite alright, we all have problems." Bobby smiled and shook his hand before he left them waiting for the nurse to come and lead them to Dean.

**.**

**.**

**... TBC ...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Sorry, No Dean this time. But I had to take the time to explain his situation and oh, I feel I might have gone a little too far! But that's what I think would've happen to someone facing a cave in!_**_ Did I really go too far?_**

_And sorry if the explanations got long and boring! Have you noticed that sometimes doctors seem to enjoy their own voices?:D_**_  
_**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_Bernard smiled again."There's nothing more. We'll keep him in the intensive care unit, tonight. Just for precaution." he explained. "One of you can stay with him, but I'm afraid the other has to leave after 10 minutes. If you don't have any other questions, I'll tell the nurse to come and lead you to his room. Ah.. And he's sedated for now, so he will be out of it when you meet him." _

* * *

.

Sam was sitting by Dean's bedside for about two hours and the nurse had told him over ten times that Dean wouldn't wake up for at least another 6 hours. But then, there was Dean stirring and waking up slowly in his bed. "Dean?" Sam called, as he stood up and squeezed Dean's shoulder slightly."Dean? You awake?"

There was no response.

"Dean. Hey. Are you awake?" Sam asked more emphatically.

'_Yes, now that you keep calling my name. '_ Dean thought, but didn't know why he couldn't say it loud.

"I'll call the doctor."

_'Whatever that keeps you away and let me sleep.'_

Dean didn't know how long it really took for Sam to come back, but it shouldn't be long, because he heard Sam explaining to someone that he has been awake but hasn't said a word. And then there was that painful, stupid light, that all doctors use to torture their patients.

"Mr. Cyrus. Dean. Can you hear me?"

_'Probably, this one is the doctor. Wait a second. What did he just call me? Mr. Cyrus? Cyrus? Like __Miley _ Cyrus? Where did that come from? I don't recall having an ID card with that name.' Dean wanted to open his eyes and ask Sam about it instantly, but his eyelids were just too heavy.

"Dean." that voice again._'Yeah, yeah, dammit. I can hear you loud and clear. Just shut the hell up and let the patient get some rest. Would you?' _Dean tried to say, but still nothing left his mouth.

"He's not responsive." the doctor said.

_'Hey, not my fault that you're not a mind reader. Bring Missouri here and you'll see how responsive I am.'_

"But he's awake. I'm sure." Sam said.

"It's alright. He's under heavy medication. It's touch and go for a while. But once he regain consciousness, he'll be fine."doctor explained.

"So, it's ..I mean. There's no problem that he wasn't responsive at all?" Sam's voice was showing his deep concern.

"We can't be hundred percent sure until he wakes up and we run some tests. But like I said, you don't need to borrow trouble. Let's just wait for him to wake up on his own."

_'Some wise doctor you . In the meantime, could you try and make him see a psychologist? My brother has some serious issues. He practically seeks for reasons to worry himself to death.'_

"Dean, wake up. Please." Dean heard Sam's voice just seconds after he thought he could get back to the world of oblivion.

_'I wonder what **'Let's wait for your brother to wake up on his own****'** would be in **nerdian**.'_ Dean thought and didn't hear anything more before drifting off.

Next time he felt something outside his head, it was a hand on his shoulder. A tiny hand, definitely not Sam's. He couldn't get what the _-probably- _nurse was doing but he heard Sam's voice asking her something about his time of waking up.

...

"Dean, I swear to God, if you don't wake up right now -"

"It's soon." Sam turned toward the voice that had interrupted him. The nurse stepped inside." Seriously, you need to be patient. Why don't you get some sleep. You obviously can use some rest. He's not gonna wake up any time soon. Not sooner than 3 to 4 hours."

"You don't know my brother."

"I know about the medications and injuries."She smiled.

"Still."

"Mr. Cyrus-"

"'s right." Dean's weak voice startled them both.

"Hey Dean. I knew it. I knew you'd wake up sooner than what they say."

Dean wanted to say something, but didn't find the energy, so he just smiled in return and let his eyelids drop close again.

"Hey, no. Just stay awake a little longer. I'll call your doctor." The nurse asked before leaving the room.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked."Hey Dean. Stay awake. OK? How are you feeling?" he emphasized when Dean didn't answer the first time.

Dean nodded in response, he wondered if that wasn't obvious that he wasn't up to talking.

"Mr. Cyrus."

'_GAAH. If I only knew who had picked up that name.'_ Dean wearily opened his eyes to the new voice. A doctor was standing beside Sam and he was sure there was a nurse on his other side, but turning his head to look at her wasn't an option, right then.

"Can you tell me your name? And how are you feeling?"

For some seconds lots of various ways of killing a guy brutally passed Dean's mind. Why in the hell they kept asking that stupid question when he clearly was struggling to keep his eyes open, was beyond him. He decided it wasn't that a bad idea to let them play their game and he get back to sleep. So he simply closed his eyes and once again slipped into the sleeping world.

"Dean. Hey" Sam insisted.

"It's soon. We can wait a little longer."

This time, Sam didn't feel the assurance in doctor's voice anymore.

"You don't sound so confident. What's wrong?" He asked cautiously.

"It's too soon for any prognosis."

"Please. Just tell me what's the main concern."

Bernard glanced at the nurse and back to Dean before talking."It's the concussion. I'd like to run some other tests and a CT scan to make sure that there's no brain swelling or bleeding in the layers. That's not an uncommon incidence after heavy concussions."

Sam felt dizzy for a second and felt someone lead him toward the chair."Take a sit." the nurse said.

"Take a deep breath. "Bernard instructed."Listen. Like I said it's too soon to say anything. The sedative we gave him is pretty heavy and I gotta say I was surprised when Jenny said he has regained consciousness."

"But it's the second time. And-"

"Even if there's any bleeding or swelling, there's nothing to be worried about. It'll just take a little longer for him to recover. That's all." Bernard reassured."Now, you go, lay down and get some shut eye, before I sedate you, as well."

"I'm fine here. I'll sleep."

"No you will wait outside, because we're gonna get him for some tests and I'll give Jenny here, the full permission to sedate you if you stay awake more than ten minutes. You got me? "

"I feel like my father has possessed you."Sam mumbled.

"Who knows? Maybe he has." Bernard grinned, taking Sam's words as a joke. "Now, go to the ICU waiting room. We actually have some comfortable chairs there."

"You'll tell me if anything-"

"Instantly." Bernard nodded and waited for Sam to reluctantly leave.

"Keep a closer eye on him." he said to Jenny nodding toward Dean."I feel like we've missed something here and I really hate this kind of feelings."

**.**

**.**

**... TBC ...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

_A/N : Umm, any __Miley _ Cyrus' fan here? Just to be clear, I'm not against her or anything! I just thought that's the way Dean would react to have a name like that and be remembered by a famous chick! _Don't be mad at me! :P_

_._

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N** : I'm sorry for the delay! It's just that when I watched episode 18, last week, I couldn't resist writing a tag to that episode. And well, that kinda took time, so I couldn't update this one... Here's the next chapter, now. Hope you like it. :)_

* * *

.

_"Keep a closer eye on him." he said to Jenny nodding toward Dean."I feel like we've missed something here and I really hate this kind of feelings."_

* * *

"Sure. Will you wait here for the tests?"She asked.

"Yes, and I want the results ASAP."

"I'll make sure of that, but are you sure you wanna stay? You shouldn't have stayed today and you did."

"Well, soon it'll be my shift again. Besides, Andy was busy with his pregnant wife, today. I did sleep for some hours, though. Don't worry."

"Your call. Just don't take a nose dive to the floor again." Jenny grinned and walked out of room to ask for help.

...

When Sam woke up in the waiting room, he had no idea how long he had been asleep. His arm was aching and he thought he would kill for a Tylonol.

"Hey, you're awake."Jenny chose the exact moment to enter the room. She studied him for a few seconds and said."And you're in pain. Wait here, I'll give you something for the pain."

Sam watched her left with wide sleepy eyes and soon she was back with 2 pills and a cup a water."Take these."

"How long have I been out?" Sam asked after taking the pills.

"A few hours. It's half past two."

Sam jumped at that."And you call it a few hours? It's almost 8 hours."

"So what? You were tired." She shrugged and walked towards the door.

"Wait. How's Dean?"

"He's still out. I'll call the doctor. He wanted to talk to you when you woke up."

Sam walked after her and entered the ICU. Glancing at Dean's room, he asked."I thought you said he'd be conscious by now."

"That's what doctor Bernard wanna talk to you about."

"It's bad, isn't it? O yeah. It's bad. you don't know if he'll ever wake up." Sam chewed his fingernail absentmindedly.

"You always go to conclusions so fast?" asked Bernard.

"Hey, I was about to call you." Jenny smiled.

"Thanks Jenny." he smiled back."Sam, please. Let's talk inside your brother's room."

They both walked inside Dean's room."You look much better."

"I think I really needed that sleep." Sam forced a small smile."Now, what's wrong?"

"Yeah about that. I've his tests' results back. The bad news is that there's a brain swelling on the back of his head where he had hit his head. The good news is we found out about it soon. We've him under new medications now, which will help the swelling to go down. So it may take a little longer for him to wake up, but I anticipate that he will make a full recovery."

"You said it first thing when he left the surgery. And now he's a swelling to his brain." Sam frowned.

"Yes, I said he'll be fine and I repeat it now. It'll take time, but he'll make it. We'll run more tests just to be sure and I'm telling you, he's doing good. "

"HE IS DOING GOOD?" Sam's voice rose up a little. "He's in a coma and you don't know when he'll wake up, if he ever wakes up, at all. And you say he's doing good?"

"Now now. Calm down. First who said anything about a coma? Second, I told you, he _Will_ wake up. Give him time. I know you're under stress, but you can't give up on him."

"I'm not giving up on him. Hell, he was dying from a heart failure and I didn't give up on him. Why do you think I'd give up NOW?"

"Heart failure?" Bernard got pale at that."And when were you going to tell us about it? Those kind of information could be vital." he turned towards Dean to check everything again.

Sam suddenly got what he had said, and there was no way he could explain it now. "He's fine now. He doesn't have any problem."

"Heart failure isn't a simple flu. It won't heal just like it hasn't been there at all."

"It did heal like that. Believe me."

"I still want to make sure he won't die of a heart attack on us. Especially not after spending so long taking care of his other injuries."

"Whatever makes him recover nicely." Sam whispered under his breath.

"His heart rate looks normal to me, but we'll keep a close eye on that. And Sam, I know you're tired, but would you be positive and give him some time. He'll be fine."

"He's the only one I've left, he's been there for me my whole life. It's not easy to watch him like this. Over and over again."

_'Over and over again?_' Bernard thought but looking at Sam, he decided it was better if he just let it go.

"I just can't lose him. Not now, after everything we've been through."Sam said, not sure who he was talking to exactly. It was weird to talk to a stranger about his feelings, but he decided that _'enough was enough'_. He couldn't just keep those words inside anymore.

"I'm sure he doesn't intend to leave you any time soon. "Bernard paused. "And I'm sure if we stand here and keep talking about him a little longer, he'll join us in the conversation."he looked at his watch and smiled.

"Oh, didn't mean to keep you here. You probably have other patients and other things to do. Sorry."

"Don't worry. We didn't have any emergency tonight. It's a quite night."

Sam nodded, looking at Dean sleeping there quietly."Yeah. yeah, it is." _Unlike the other night._ he thought.

"Take a sit and try to get some sleep. Hopefully he'll wake up tomorrow." Bernard smiled and squeezed Sam's shoulder.

"Thanks."

...

Next morning it was Bobby's sound which woke Sam up."How are you, son?"

"Bobby, hey." Sam greeted before standing and stretching his body."I'm fine." he said and looked at Dean.

"How about Dean?"

"He's.. Umm, there's a brain swelling. Doctor Bernard thinks he'll be alright, though."

Bobby's eyes widened at that, but he remained silent.

"Is that mine?" Sam gestured towards the coffee in Bobby's hand.

"No. But I don't want it." Bobby grinned. "Listen, I'm heading back to the cave to take Impala. Don't want Dean to hunt me down for leaving his baby out there. You call me as soon as you got anything. OK?" he handed Sam the coffee.

"Sure.. Thanks. We owe you another one." Sam took a sip of coffee.

"Coffee?"

"Huh, that too."

"He'll wake up soon, Sam."

"I know."

Bobby nodded and left, trying to reassure himself as much as Sam. Those boys were like his own sons, after all.

When Bobby left, Sam sat down again and looked at his brother."Dean." he called out, wanting to just talk to him. He sure didn't expect any response.

"Hmm?"

"Dean?" Sam jumped.

"Hmm?" Dean's tone changed a little.

"O God. You're awake." Sam immediately pushed the call button and a nurse walked inside."Where's Jenny?" Sam looked at the unfamiliar nurse.

"Good morning to you too." the new nurse smiled."Jenny's shift was over. She's not supposed to be here all the time, you know. But I'm sure you haven't called just to say hello to Jenny. She's engaged. Just FYI." she smiled.

Sam blushed."I.. No. I just didn't expect to see anyone new."

"You don't look shy to me." she grinned. "I'm Ella." said the nurse. "So, what did you call me for?"

"Ah.. yeah.. Oh, my brother.. He is.. He's waking up." Sam stuttered.

Ella's feature changed to serious as she walked to Dean's bed. "He still looks unconscious, but I'll call his doctor."

A few minutes later the really tired looking doctor Bernard walked into the room. "Hey Sam. What's up?"

"Oh, I thought you'd be home by now. You know, since the shift has changed."

"I was going to leave when Ella called. Is he really awake?"

"Yes, he responded to me."

"Dean. Hey, can you hear me?" Bernard shoved the light into Dean's eyes, making him flinch.

_'Beautiful. I'm on a first name basis with a doctor. Guess, I've been here too long. '_ Dean thought, when he wasn't successful in remembering anything else.

"Good. He's responsive for sure. Dean, would you open your eyes for a few seconds? Can you hear me?"

Dean barely nodded and tried to open his eyes.

"Good, now can you tell me your full name?"

_'I don't really feel like talking right now, doc. Can't the interrogation wait?'_

"Dean, this is important."

_'Guess, that's a No.'_..."Dean Win..Chester."he forced out.

All color left Sam's face._ 'How the hell am I supposed to explain this one? Oh..It must be bad that Dean let out the real last name.'_

Bernard turned towards Sam."Winchester?"

"That's ... That's our Mom's last name. I've no idea why he had brought that up."

Bernard's looked back at Dean. "Dean, can you try one more time? What's your last name?" he asked with furrowed brow.

_'Dammit. I just told you my last na-... Shit.. Did I just tell him my real last name?..Shit shit shit.'_ he frowned. _'So, what am I supposed to say now? Which card has Sam used?'_ and suddenly it clicked. _'Oh, wait.. I heard him calling me with some weird last name. What was that stupid name that he called me last time? '_

"Dean?"

_'I'm trying here. Dammit...What was that?.. Fox? Oh no that's just too funny. Simpson? Like Jessica Simpson, oh no, that's not it..It was..Cyrus..Miley Cyrus.'_ "Cyrus."he said aloud weakly.

Bernard smiled, didn't notice Sam's sigh of relief.

"Good, now Dean. Can you tell me your birthday?"

"T'rd." Dean mumbled.

"I know. But I wouldn't ask if it wasn't necessary."

"January 24th...Ninety seventy..something."

"Dean."This time Sam's voice brought him back.

"Nine. 1979. Y'rs is 1983. And is Jessica Alba's is April 28, 1981."

"You know Jessica Alba's Birthday?" Sam frowned with disbelief. "Dude."

Bernard Chuckled. "Alright. Guess I'm not needed here anymore. You can see that's he's healing nicely. He might go back to sleep for now. But next time, he'll be more coherent and can stay awake longer. If things keep going this way, we'll be able to move him to the regular ward by tomorrow morning."

Sam smiled widely for the first time since the moment they had arrived to the hospital and thanked the doctor, letting the man finally leave for home.

...

**.**

**.**

**... TBC ...**

**.**

**.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:** Aright, here's the last chapter... Hope you still like it and let me know what you think. :)_

* * *

_Bernard Chuckled. "Alright. Guess I'm not needed here anymore. You can see that's he's healing nicely. He might go back to sleep for now. But next time, he'll be more coherent and can stay awake longer. If things go this way, we'll be able to move him to the regular ward tomorrow morning."_

_Sam smiled widely for the first time since they had arrived to the hospital and thanked the doctor, letting the man finally leave for home._

* * *

True to Bernard's word, next time when Dean opened his eyes, he was way more coherent and actually awake."Sammy?"

"Hmm?" Sam was fast asleep in his chair and it took him a few seconds to realize that Dean was calling him."Dean."he suddenly jumped.

"Whoa." Dean flinched involuntary.

"Oh, you're really awake. Finally." Sam had a wide grin on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're really awake. Finally." Sam just repeated.

"Hmm. Thanks for elaborating, I didn't get it the first time."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been lying on a bed for ages. I'm sore."

"That's not because of lying on a bed. It's just because you decided to lie down on a cement floor under tons of debris."

"It didn't seem like a bad idea back there. How are you, by the way? Your arm broken?" Dean pointed to Sam's arm.

"You can't say it's really broken. It's just a fracture."

"As if it hurts less. So, when will we leave here?"

"You kidding me, right?"

"Yeah, and I'm laughing my ass off. Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Dean. You have no idea how close you came to death this time. You almost broke your neck. Damn you still have brain swelling, and you're talking about leaving? Oh, let me tell you, we'll stay here as long as it's needed."

"You done?"

"Not really, but I don't feel like going on."

"Good, cuz your voice is unnerving." Dean grinned. "Kidding. Don't look at me like that. OK, we'll stay a little longer, just don't pout, your face will freeze that way."

"I-" Sam started to protest but Dean cut him.

"Yes, you do. Just go and look in the mirror."

"Hey there Dean. Good to see you awake, finally." Ella stepped inside.

"Why everyone keeps repeating that word?" Dean sighed.

"What word? Finally? Well, maybe because you have been out of it for about two days and this is the first time that you're actually with us. The other couple of times, it seemed like you were somewhere else, and I can say you kinda scared your brother and even your doctor." she explained. "But it's good to see you awake. You look even better with open eyes."

"So I've been told." Dean gave her a wide grin, making her chuckle.

"Your vitals are good, no sign of any problem. Your improvement is promising. You need anything? If not, I'll leave you two alone, for now."

"Yes, your name."

"Ella."She smiled."Now that you asked, may I ask you something, too?"

"Shoot."

"Are you and Miley Cyrus-"

"No." Dean cut her quickly and glared at Sam for a few seconds, before continuing."Gosh, no. I don't know if you're her fan, but I'm sure as hell not. I mean, she's hot. But still."

Ella laughed."Good, good. I really didn't like you to be related to her."

"Does that mean that you like me, now?" Dean smirked.

"I leave you two alone." she giggled and left the room.

Dean looked at her back, smiling, but when his glare stopped on Sam, there was no sign of that cheerful manner.

"What?" Sam gulped.

"Cyrus? Seriously? Where the hell did that come from?"

"I didn't know about it, I swear. I hate it as much as you do."

"Then how-"

"That was my idea." They heard Bobby's voice before seeing him in the room."I have some ID and insurance cards for you two. Just in case."

"OK, thanks, I guess. But again, Cyrus?"

Bobby couldn't help the impish grin."I like the name."

"You like Miley Cyrus? Huh." Dean rolled his eyes."Guess I should be glad you don't like Paris Hilton."

Sam laughed at that.

Hearing his voice, Bobby turned to Sam."Thought I told you to call me if anything's changed."

"I did. Man, you really need to learn to check that phone. I called you a dozen times."

Bobby checked his phone, finding that he had 4 missed calls. " Weird. I didn't hear it. Anyway, how are you feeling, Dean?"

"I'm good, considering." Dean nodded his thanks."I didn't find the chance to thank you. You know-"

"Stop there, boy. I'm always there for you. Never forget it. "Bobby patted Dean on the shoulder. "I gotta go now, though. I'll stop by later and I'll arrange my place for you to stay there as long as you need to. "

"It won't be long."

"You push it this time and you'll have to answer me. You got it, Dean?" Bobby said firmly.

"OooKay." Dean replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Good." Bobby nodded."Here" he put Dean's key on the night stand."Your car is safe in the parking lot. I though Sam might need it, so I brought it here."

"Thanks."Sam smiled.

Dean tried to push himself up and grab the key."Don't even think about it. You won't drive her with one arm."

"Dean." Sam protested.

"I said no."

"Boys. This is a hospital and the Intensive Care unit, if you've forgotten. Keep your arguments for later."

Dean and Sam both leaned back.

"See ya later."Bobby chuckled and walked out.

"You won't." Dean punctuated.

"OK, fine. I won't."

Dean looked at him squinty."What's it? You accepted too easily. I'm not dying, am I?"

Sam rolled his eyes."No Dean, you're not. But I swear to God, if you say it one more time, I'll kill you myself."

"No, you won't. You'll miss my banters." Dean smiled innocently.

"Like hell." Sam wrinkled his nose."Dean. I'm sorry." he said abruptly. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he prepared himself for an explanation.

"Why does this sound familiar? Whatever. Apology accepted."

"You don't even know what I am apologizing for." Sam growled.

"Definitely Familiar. Well, I figured there are bunch of reasons for that. But it's accepted anyway."Dean tried to shrug, not like that was easy or possible with the stif-neck collar he was wearing.

"Bunch of reasons?" Sam asked incredulously. He shook his head."I apologized for what I said back in the cave. About-"

"Sam, no -"

"And don't say no chick-flick moments. I need to say this and you have no choice but listening. Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say you're carefree or Inconsiderate. I know how dedicated you are and I know how much you have sacrificed in our line of life and for me. It's just.. I'm not like you, I can't keep myself calm and I really envy you for that, the way you know how to control yourself and take control of situation, no matter how bad it is. And well, it irritates me when I can't get how you could act like nothing had happened and everything is under control. It's because I hate myself for not being able to stay calm and keep control of my feelings. I always know that it won't change anything if I kill myself with stress, but I just can't help it and that's what makes me furious. And I'm sure you know it's easier to blame someone else when you're angry. That's why I let my anger out on you and I'm sorry for that." Sam sighed." By the way, I know you're awake." he added to the seemingly dozed off Dean.

Dean cracked one eye open "You do? Well, I was _really_ starting to drift off." he paused and took a deep breath, at least ,as deep as his bruised lungs would allow."Sammy, I know. Thanks for explaining and I wish Bobby was here to say _'Quite a speech.'_" he imitated Bobby. "But I know. I'm sorry too. You know I didn't mean those words about you leaving for college and everything else.. OK , I did mean some parts, but not all of them." he corrected and smirked.

Sam nodded."Ahh, man. It feels good when you keep quiet for a few moments and let me talk."

"It sure as hell doesn't feel that good, here. I was in the edge of tears. You know it's not healthy to upset a guy with concussion."

"Like it'd ever happen to you."

"What?"

"Getting upset."

"Oh, Sammy, it had happened plenty of times." Dean said weirdly serious, but it changed in a fraction of second and the mischievous look was back in his eyes."It's way more fun to upset you, though."

"Dean?"

"No."

"Do you even know what I wanna say?"

"No." he grinned. "But I like to say no to you."

"Jerk. I was going to say that we should take it easy for a while."

"Like how long?"

"As long as your doctor says before getting back to the regular life. Promise me Dean, you won't push it hard, this time."

"Sam-"

"Dean, please. Look at you. You're obviously in pain. You may not say a word, but I've been living with you long enough to know that. Your head, your neck, your lungs, your kidney, your leg-"

"Just say everything." Dean helped.

"Yeah everything. They won't heal properly if you don't let them. Do you want to have pain every time you wanna turn your head? Or not be able to take a deep breath or-"

"OK , OK. Point taken."

"So you'll take it easy, right?"

"I'll try my best."

"Do you want me to ask the nurse for a dose of pain killer?"

"That would be great."

"Are you admitting that you're in pain? Oh, you must have hit your head harder than what I thought."

"I'm trying to be nice." Dean huffed. "Poof, you didn't deserve it."

"Shut up. I'm gonna get the nurse."

"I'll be here."

"Dean, she's just out of this door."

"So what? I won't be here when you come back with her?"

"You were unbearable enough before getting a brain swelling." Sam rubbed his neck.

"The point is _I have_ a brain to swell. Unlike you."

"I think it's easier to just knock you out."

"No need. Just give me another speech and I promise I'll pass out before you know."

"Not a bad idea. I always wanted to talk to you about that time when dad-"

"Sam. I'm still able to hit you with this glass. You know."

"I'm shutting up." Sam grinned."And getting the nurse."

Glad that finally Sam left the room, Dean's eyes slid shut as he let the lines of pain appear on his face. Sam might think that it was easy to always look cheerful and carefree, but the pain he was dealing with was not just physically. He knew that Sam had no idea how hard it was for him to keep that mask up and how many times he got really close the breaking down completely. If anything could keep him on his feet, it'd be his little brother and he didn't intend to let anything hurt Sam. So he'd vowed to just keep going at whatever expense. Determined to keep Sam as safe as possible, he wiped out the lines of pain from his face and lay down calmly on his bed, waiting for Sam to get back with the nurse that he was gone after. _  
'Oh, that hot nurse. Ella. Man, It's worth waiting.'_

.

.

**-The End-**

.

.

* * *

_**A/N2:** Thanks to everyone who left a review or alerted this story or put it on their favorite list. :)_

.

.

.


End file.
